Crowded
by molly.sabrina
Summary: What would you do if there are a ton of little invisible lines guiding you to your future? Lets fine out about Inuyasha and Kagome ONE- SHOT


**HEYY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY NEW STORY ITS A ONE-SHOT SO ENJOY :)))))) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE AMAZING AWESOME IF I DID**

* * *

** The hallway, in a word . . . Crowded. Each student, teacher, substitute, everyone following their own "paths" you can call it. **

** Their are a series of lines, criss-crossing, overlapping, running threw each other. If you took out the people and fallowed the lines then it would look like a rats nest of lines.**

** You can try all you want to change and move those paths but you can't , only the owner of the paths can change it by a simple everyday decision.**

** The path isn't just to lead you home. Your path leads you to your future. Once you're born a path is created but it's docile until you are old enough to fallow it.**

** Re-enter the people, the lines disappears and life keeps going.**

** The sidewalk, in a word . . . Crowded. These are filled with all ages, from new-borns, to elderly all walking alone their paths tangled in an invisible spider web.**

** From the undeveloped path of a new-born to the ending path of an elderly gentlemen. To a collage student on the last leg of learning before her path transforms to lead her down the path to her future that she will take for the rest of her life until she becomes elderly.**

** The world, in a word . . . Tangled. Thousands of millions of invisible lines run together and create the world we live in.**

** Running, choosing, seeing all the things we don't see. The world is a crazy place that doesn't die or is never born, it's immortal and ever lasting.**

** My name is Kagome Hirguashi Takahashi and I live in a 3 bedroom 2 bath, two story home in a very quiet neighborhood in Japan with my loving husband, Inuyasha Takahashi, CEO of Tessaiga corp.**

** We have to very lovely children, our adoptive 7 year old son Shippo and our 3 year old Shiori. We adopted shippo when he was 3 and found out a year later that I was pregnant.**

** I am a collage professor and Inuyasha works from home so we can always be with our children.**

** Inu's best friend Miroku Hiorshi takes care of the office when my husband isn't there, he goes in about once or twice a week. Strangly his best friend married my best friend, Sango, last year after dating her since high school. They are now expecting their first child in 7 1/2 months.**

** I was forced to stay home with the kids and a Sango with morning sickness for a while. I didn't mind, i love my kids and would do anything for my best friends, plus it was great to switch it up some since im always at work and inu isn't.**

** But i was still pissed. I beat Miroku tons because he got Sango into this mess and he was passing her off to someone else to take care of. About after the 6 or 7 beating he finally took responsibility. While I got my husband. I was also mad at him for all of the sudden deciding we should do this and not consulting me about it.**

** But man the after math of our fight was incredible.. just . . . WOW! Is the only world I can think of to describe it. We locked us in our bedroom for hours I was surprised our children stayed asleep.**

** Any who, enough with my life, lets get on with the real reason we are here. Every other week we have a date night. Miroku and Sango take the kids and I get to spend quality time with my sweetie which always ends in the bedroom.. If you know what i mean ;)**

** Walking threw the door, after a tiring day trying to teach some very restless collage students. I was tackled by my two most precious baby's in the whole world.****"**

** MOMMY" they both cried together, I smiled and hugged them to me kissing both their heads " shiori , shippo.. How are my babys today"**

** With that simple question I was told about everything that happened that day right down to the smallest detail.**

** As their little stories progressed I couldn't help but snicker at the grumbling I heard coming from my very sensitive husbands study. Sending my kids off the play I stood and slowly made my way to the study. opening the door I walked in and closed it behind me.**

** I was greeted with a very sexy sight. My husband sitting in front of his computer with his very snow white hair castigating down his back, his reading glasses half way down his nose. and he was.. wait for it... SHIRTLESS... snickering i walked over and wedged my self onto his lap, rubbing his very sculpted chest.**

** " did you forget to get dressed this morning inu?"**

** snorting he replied " No i figured i have to get undressed tonight anyway so why get dressed now" leaning forward he captured my lips in a kiss that could melt your Popsicle. As our kiss heated I reached up and petted his very soft ever so cute puppy ears that where on top of his head... did i forget to mention hes a half demon? all well now you know...**

** Breaking the kiss I pulled back. Wanting to keep going but could hear little ears on the door. Smiling i kissed his cheek and got up "i'm taking this kids over to Sango's and Miroku's then we can get this party started"**

** He smiled and smack my behind as I walked by. All I could do was laugh and roll my eyes. walking out i gathered the children and took them over to there "aunt and uncles" house.**

** (((CHANGE SCENERY)))**

* * *

** W****alking threw our cherry wood door i froze and couldn't help the stupid grin the broke out on m face. My living room floor was covered in red and white rose petals and candles. It reminded me of how he proposed to me ... but that's another story for another time...**

** Walking in I looked around for the man that I so desperately loved.. finding him sitting on the love seat I couldn't help but blush and laugh. Turning away from the sight. There was my husband sitting in nothing but his boxers with the word 'SEXY' written in red on his chest.**

** Turning back around after my breakdown I was meant face to face with a chest I just loved to rub. Looking up into his swirling golden eyes I smiled. He had thought of everything, from the roses, to the very sexy pose ... god have I told you how much i love him.. to my favorite white wine.**

** To bad I couldn't drink for a while. Taking the wine I smiled.**

** He kissed my cheek and spoke " god I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Kagome you deserve so much better but I am ever so grateful you asked me out on that first date" He smirked as I broke out laughing .. once again.. yes I asked him out on the first day so get over it people ...**

** " These past years have been the best of my life and I wouldn't be here with out you... I love you so much baby" Learning down he captured my lips once again.. Wine momentarily forgotten I indulged him and poured all my love and desire into the kiss before I had to break away for air.**

** Raising his glass we cheered, he downed the wine while I just sat there and looked at it.. He gave me a confused look " baby? you ok? Your not drinking and you always drink on our dates that's your favorite wine"**

** Looking to him I smiled " ya i'm fine I just can't drink right now... for a while actually"**

** I could see the wheels turning in his head " But you always have at least taken a sip except when you where..." Thats when I could see it clicked.. He looked to me with hope and longing in his eyes " Kagome.. are you ... are you pregnant?"**

** See what did I tell you ... smart.. I didn't say he was smart? oh well then yes he is VERY smart...**

** Smiling to him I blushed slightly before putting down my drink " 3 weeks... u will not be leaving me this time.. AT ALL.. You helped to put it there so u will be there"**

** The joy that radiated on his face exploded and I quickly found my self in the air then pulled to a hard muscled chest.. I laughed and kissed him when he pulled back**

** Breaking the kiss he spoke " shall we move this party to the bedroom?" He wiggled his eyebrows which I can only presume he learned from his perverted best friend Miroku.. in a quick second I found my self on his shoulder quickly climbing the stairs to our bedroom..**

** I told you all our dates end up in the bedroom.. Thats how We got in this spot the first time**

** He loved me all threw the night and 9 months later we had twins a boy and girl. We named our little girl Izyoa after inu's mother and our little boy Jasper.**

** And guess what I found my self 4 years later with another newborn.. Sango and Miroku had 4 kids already god i think they are part rabbit and as for me I guess thats what I get for marring a dog demon.. I should have castrated him when I had the chance . . . **

** The world is covered in invisible lines. Guiding everyone to their fate and destiny. Mine guided me to my husband and I was able to take on the career I love and have the family i desired . . . Next time you decide something.. Ask your self , How will this affect me? and see what you come up with . . . . . **

* * *

**_ THE END! _**


End file.
